


Walk of shame

by Bandit4Life



Series: The truth about love [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Chanyeol is done with Baekhyuns shit, Crack, Friends to Lovers, Funny, Getting Together, Idk if it's angsty, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, One Night Stands, Pining, Sebaek - Freeform, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:12:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandit4Life/pseuds/Bandit4Life
Summary: Shame wasn't suiting Baekhyun. So he didn't really felt thrilled about his first experience of a walk of shame.
But maybe that one night stand wasn't that bad after all.
~
A little inspired by P!nk's Walk of Shame.





	

Baekhyun woke up with a sore back, aching feet and a pounding behind his eyelids. Light was seeping through half closed curtains and he tried to remember where the hell he was. Because there was no way in hell that his bed was this comfortable or that he owned a star wars lamp (even if that was pretty cool and he would totally buy one).

Slowly he sat up and repressed the urge to vomit. His eyes were still trying to get used to the bright lights but he still managed to inspect the foreign room a little further. Soft snoring next to him suddenly brought the memories of last night back, they hit him like a truck, throwing him totally off. 

„Fuck.“ He hissed and scrambled off the bed, shivering from the sudden cold on his naked body. He frantically searched for his clothes that were scattered all over the floor along with other ones which he remembered from last night, tight jeans and an even tighter shirt clinging to an incredibly hot body. An incredible hot body that was still snoring – stark naked – on the bed behind him.

Baekhyun risked a glance over his shoulder before he left. Burning the picture in front of him into his memory. The soft skin, even softer features that were usually so sharp, long lashes fanning against high cheekbones, flawless back and round ass barely covered by the blankets. 

_Fuck my life._

He silently closed the apartment door behind him and let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. With trembling fingers he fished his phone out of his pocket and began typing. 

_I am literally the most idiotic human being on the whole planet!!! I hate u! Y did u invite me to that party?! I thought we were friends! So this is all ur fault!...... I hooked up with… Sehun…! Help!_

He took another deep breath and checked the time. Still enough left, his next class wouldn’t take place until 12. Until 12 and he would have to see Sehun again, this time a little more dressed.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. 

He couldn’t concentrate while he walked down the corridor, counting the dirty tiles under his sore feet, his back was still hurting, he had his shoes in his hand, his hair was probably looking horrible and he could swear that he put his shirt on backwards. He just prayed that nobody would see him, that nobody would recognize him doing the walk of shame with his smudged eyeliner around his tired eyes. 

_Oh God, please…_ he begged and faintly remembered saying (whining) the same words while being on his back and having his long time crush between his legs. He quickly shook his head, trying to get rid of those images. 

He never hooked up with anybody on a party, he wasn’t into one-night stands. For him it was go big or go home. No relationship or dates equaled no sex. But, fuck, Sehun really did look amazingly good last night and Baekhyun had a few too many drinks to refuse the offer of the clearly drunken man. Especially because he had been his star of thousands of wet dreams and fantasies involving him and the taller as boyfriends. He may had been pining after the younger boy since the first day he saw him sitting in the boring literature class.

He fucked Sehun, well he got fucked and if on cue a sharp pang of pain shot up his spine. 

Was he a whore now? Was that the beginning of the life his parents had warned him about? Hooking up with random strangers at parties, tiptoeing out in the morning and doing the walk of shame. Baekhyun thought that he was pretty handsome, almost everything suited him but he found that shame wasn’t one of those things. 

A little frustrated he began hitting the down bottom for the elevator repeatedly, slamming his fist against it desperately. He did remember that Sehun complained about the slow elevator but even more about the fuck ton of stairs up to his apartment on the sixth story. 

„Please, come faster.“ He groaned and hit his head against the metal doors that opened right at this moment and he stumbled inside the cabin. Looking up and being greeted by his disheveled reflection. With a scowl he rubbed under hid eyes, trying to get rid of the black make-up.

_Why am I so stupid?_

~

Sadly his roomate, best friend and major-asshole-that-dragged-him-to- _the_ -party wasn’t home when he arrived. He didn’t answer his phone either and Baekhyun was getting restless with the increasing amount of time that he couldn’t talk about his situation. He needed to figure that problem out because he would encounter Sehun in an hour again! A fucking hour!

The lecture began and Baekhyun found himself staring at Sehuns blonde head like always. Chanyeol still hadn’t been back when he left and strangely Sehun wasn’t acting any different than before. Baekhyun expected some kind of reaction of him, considering they were fucking all night long. He was a tiny weenie bit dissapointed. Who was he kidding, he was really dissapointed.

That was why he still sat completely frozen in his seat, staring off into space when someone startled the shit out of him. He looked up only to be met with eyes that were roaming his naked body a few hours ago and he gulped. Was this going to be an awkward-after-sex-talk?

He hoped not. He didn’t know how those worked, he was still new to the one-night stand world! Still a baby between adult playboys and – Oh, Sehun was saying something. The smaller male just nodded dumbly which brought a smile to the others face and exposed the pearly teeth that nipped at h- Okay! His mind was totally set on becoming a one-night stand slut. He needed to stop those thoughts but it was so hard with their source right in fuckung front of him. Oh-bubble-butt-Sehun.

„That’s great.“ The blonde said and his voice sent shivers down Baekhyuns spine, especially because his mind decided to replay all the dirty drunken things it whispered into his ear last night. „You don’t have anymore classes today, right? So, we’re going to yours right away.“ 

Baekhyun nodded before his mind processed the words. „What?“ he screeched. „What, why – why are we going to my place again?“

The look on Sehuns face made him shrink into his stool even further. Those sharp eyes were heavily judging him, he could feel it. „Uhm,“ the blonde said and began talking extra slow, like he was speaking with a stupid elementary school kid. „For the assignment, you agreed we could do it at your place.“

„Ah,“ Baekyun said, faking realization. „Yeah, right, sorry. Of course. Uhm. Yeah,… let’s go!“

Stupid, fucking stupid. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!! He can never have any normal conversation with the blonde. Why was this so fucking hard?!

~

„Nice apartment.“ Sehun commented as they entered and Baekhyun silently prayed that nothing embarrassing was lying around the living room. Trust Park Chanyeol to leave his dirty underwear scattered everywhere. 

Fortunately it looked like always, Chanyeol still not back. Baekhyun wasn’t sure if that was a good or a bad thing. Maybe the atmosphere wouldn’t have been so awkward if the tall social butterfly would have been around. But he could make any awkward situation even worse so having him around was always like handling a double edged sword. 

They worked in silence, only talking when it was completely necessary. Baekhyun was shitting his pants and had to rewrite the same word for the tenth time when Sehun asked if it was alright meeting on Saturday again to finish the assignment. Baekhyuns attempt at answering CC (calm and cool) failed when the words _Okie dokie _left his mouth. It wasn’t his fault that Sehun was so damn distracting, always stroking his hair back and exposing his delicious collarbone with that low hanging shirt. It was just plain unfair.__

__„So,…“ the younger asked. „Did you went to the party last night?“_ _

__Baekhyun stopped breathing for a second. What kind of question _was_ that? Obviously he had been there, they left the party together. What the fuck?_ _

__„Uhh… yeah?“ It sounded more like a question than a statement but Baekhyun couldn’t care less._ _

__„Oh, did you like it? I heard from Luhan that it was pretty awesome. Seems like I had a few drinks too much, my mind is completely blank!“ He laughed and his deep voice made Baekhyuns breath hitch slightly. „But I _do_ remember not leaving alone if you know what I mean. But I woke up alone, kind of rude, don’t you think? Who just leaves? Well, it doesn’t matter anymore. I didn’t even plan on taking someone home. I’m usually not like that.“_ _

__Baekhyun was gaping now. He didn’t expect Sehun to talk that much with him and he didn’t expect him to tell him he wasn’t the playboy everyone made him sound to be. Because the older definitely heard more than a few one-night stand stories involving Sehun._ _

__„Ah.“ He said. Fucking smooth, Baek, extremely smooth and not awkward at all. „Well,“ he stuttered trying to make his mouth stop talking. „Maybe the other guy didn’t mean to be rude. I mean, uhm, maybe he was… scared? Or something. I don’t know but-“_ _

__Right at that moment the one and only Park Chanyeol entered the apartment. Shouting on top of his lungs while flinging his shoes and his jacket across the room, ignoring the people on the sofa, if he even noticed them. „Baek!“ he yelled, voice a little hoarse. „You have to tell me _everything_ about your Sehook-up! Sorry, I didn’t answer until now but I fell asleep at the party. Now tell me the details about your night with the infamous Oh Se…“ he turned around and finally saw them sitting on the sofa. „…hun…“ _ _

__„ _Your_ night with me? Did I take _you_ home?“ Sehun asked in disbelief and he even sounded a bit angry. Baekhyun felt like crying. Why the fuck was everything going wrong? He should have never listened to Park fucking Chanyeol!_ _

__„Kind of…“ The smallest male murmured._ _

__Sehun stood up in a rush, gathering his things in his arms. „You should have told me.“ He whispered. „Sorry, I’m... gonna leave now.“ And just like that his crush was gone and only fucking Chanyeol was left with him._ _

__Baekhyun did his best to sent his not-any-longer-best-friend the most evil glare he could manage. (He couldn’t even scare babies with that.)_ _

__~_ _

__„He’s so avoiding me!“ Baekhyun whined into Chanyeols shoulder. The taller didn’t even react anymore, already gotten used to the constant whining of his friend._ _

__„Every time he spots me anywhere he practically sprints out the door!“ Well, maybe that was a little exaggerated. Sehun wasn’t sprinting away from him but he was defiantly leaving the room every time._ _

__„And that’s all your fault!“ Chanyeol finally snapped and pushed Baekhyun off of him. „Actually it’s not. You should have just told him, maybe something would have happened? I mean, how long have you been thirsting after him? Stalking him from afar?“_ _

__„I was totally satisfied with stalking – I mean observing! I’m not some weird stalker… More importantly! Should I go over to him or not? Does he want me to? He hasn’t said anything about cancelling but how could he when he’s not talking to me? This is so confusing. Yeol! Help!“_ _

__With a groan the taller male stood up and pulled off his headphones that weren’t able to block out Baekhyuns voice at all. He would have to raise a complaint against the guy who sold them to him. „I really don’t care, Baek. But I think you should really talk to him because I’m tired of hearing your whiny voice. Do you know how fucking annoying you sound? I’m just a breath away from suffocating you in your sleep.“_ _

__~_ _

__Baekhyun was treasuring his life, so he found himself in front of a familiar and slow elevator. At least he had still time to think about what to say but the elevator decided to be extra fast _just_ for him. Groaning he forced himself to knock on the door._ _

__„Hello.“ Sehun said with a blank expression. „Come i-“_ _

__„You were avoiding me, right?“ Baekhyun interjected before stepping inside, eyes always trained on the taller male._ _

__„Uh… what?“_ _

__„Avoiding. You, me. Well, I understand. I mean, even if you disagreed with it you have kind of a playboy image going and I guess I’m not really someone that anyone would brag about… But uhm, yeah… I don’t know. I’m not someone special. So I totally understand but you don't have to flee everytime you see me. It's not a really nice feeling.“ He tried to smile but he could feel how forced it must look._ _

__„Oh, Oh. Baekhyun that’s not it!“ Sehun hurried to say. „I don’t know where the whole playboy thing is coming from but don’t think I would be ashamed of you… It’s kind of… uhm… the opposite?“ Was that a slight redness Baekhyun detected on the others cheeks?_ _

__„Uh, I think I need more information?“_ _

__Sehun groaned frustrated, ruffling his hair. „I mean, I would be proud to, like, have you in my bed but not in a one-night stand kind of way… You left early that morning and didn’t even tell me I slept with _you_ so I figured you either regretted it or it really was _just_ a one-night stand and uhm… I think I don’t want that… I mean, I kind of may li-“_ _

__„I like you.“ Baekhyun blurted out and startled Sehun with his sudden confession. „Sorry,“ he smiled sheepishly. „I wanted to say it first.“_ _

__Sehun just pulled him close, lips hovering over his mouth, hot breath making him dizzy. „I like you too. Really, really like you.“ He was pressing himself completely against Baekhyun and trapped him. „And this time I’ll be sure to remember _everything_.“_ _


End file.
